


Snow fall

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, I wrote this at 5 am, M/M, Mention of - Freeform, One Shot, and now im posting it at 5 am, and this is just a terrible idea, but its only a mention of because they are perfect and I don't trust myself to actually write them, but there is one cute bit that I am hella proud of, poetic kittens, so im just gonna hit post, sorry - Freeform, thanks go to tia for inspiring me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're stuck in a cabin and jehan and courf totally ditched her, what was she supposed to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow fall

It was snowy, sure, but it was mid december, what did you expect? It wasnt a freaking avalanche. Who did Cosette think she was? She couldn't just glare at three different people and force them all to stay inside. She couldn't give lectures on why they should have brought mittens and be terrifying, informative and insanely adorable at the same time. She couldn't just smile and turn Éponine into puddy, so maliable that she'd do whatever she was told.

Wow. These didn't sound half as believable as most of Ponine's lies. Maybe she was losing her touch.

Ep glanced over at the clock on the wall. It had been nearly two and a half hours since she, Coufeyrac and Jehan had tried to escape the cabin into the outside world. Cosette hadn't let them. Litterally. If looks could kill.

It had been nearly fourty five minutes since Courf and Jehan had disipeared to who knows where in the house. To do whatever "just friends" do with their "just friends god eponine some things are totally platonic okay? NO MY FACE IS ALWAYS THIS SHADE ALRIGHT? IM USUALLY ROSY, ITS CHARMING".

It had been nearly ten minutes since Éponine had locked herself in a bathroom because Cosette had tried to paint her fingernails.

"Épo?" Drawled the soothing voice from the other side of the door. If anyone else called her that she would punch them in the face, but this was Cosette, and Cosette was just to damn precious.

"Ép I know you're in there, come on, you are my only friend who is also of the female gender."

"You have Jehan. I know you paint his nails and there is no way you are comming near me with that stuff."

"But he's better at hiding then you... please Ponine?"

Damn you Pouvaire this is all your fault.

Éponine sighed as she stood up, beaten. She unlocked the door and watched it swing open to reveal Cosettes smiling face.

"See? I knew you loved me. Im rather observant, I also know you love raisin cookies, october and Alice in wonderland."

"Yeah whatever, this is tweddle-dumb so just get it over with alright?"

Cosette smiled, and if that smile didn't light up your world then something was seriously, messed up.

"Im thinking dark red."

And so for the next ten minutes Cosette intricately detailed Éponine's fingers, while Éponine talked to her, made her laugh, watch the curly blonde strands fall infront of her face and the delicate fingers brush them away.

"God your beautiful."

Fuck.

She had not just said that out loud. There was no way. That was not the sort of thing she said.

She had NOT just said that out loud. Cosette was right there. Right there in front of her. Probably realizing everything she hadn't. Ep could feel the panic rising in her gut.

SHE HAD NOT JUST SAID THAT OUT LOUD. She was sure she could hear her own heart beating.

Then she realized...

She had not just said that out loud.

Literally.

Cosette was sitting there, smiling at her, because SHE thought Éponine, was beautiful.

There was a rush of emotion, she wasn't sure which one, Jehan was the poet, she'd demand a good name for it later. For now she just turned her brain off, and she kissed the girl of her dreams. And maybe it really was a dream, because the girl kissed back.

They both leaned away, taking in the others expression. Cosette was blissful and smiling and gorgeous. Éponine was shocked.

"I... um..."

"Im thinking I love you." Supplied Cosette. Éponine was so, so close to pinching herself, just to make sure.

"Im thinking I love you back." She replied without even realizing til the words were out of her mouth.

"Im thinking Im going to kiss you."

"Thanks a lot Cos, now Im thinking you're going to kiss me too."

Éponine was not disapointed. Not at all.


End file.
